


Alternate Reality

by oscarwilderobbieross



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is worried, The boys come through, episode 59 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: With the story coming to a close for our boys, Angus wonders how he fits into the narrative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot whether or not Magnus was human again or nah so I just went with yes. Also, I love Angus McDonald and would die for him.

Angus McDonald didn’t remember his grandfather very well. His past, present and future had been wildly scrambled as soon as he stepped into the Bureau of Balance, and the Voidfish erased most of his presence on the earth below.

 

His parents, his grandparents. They had all forgotten him, and the only people that actually remembered him were all scrambled in their own right. Angus couldn’t imagine what it would be like to just forget a completely different reality you used to be a part of, and he was 10, so he didn’t fully grasp it all.

 

He wondered what would happen to him now, that everyone started to remember, and the loose threads in their heads were all tying themselves up. Would they still remember him, or was he just another scrap of a reality that had never been theirs? Would he be to them, what the Voidfish icker was to the rest of the world?

 

A faded memory..

 

He looked up as two burly arms surrounded him, lifting him and putting him on strong shoulders. He wobbled, but was kept steady by the other two, as he realized the trio had approached him while he’d been sulking in a corner of the Director’s office.

 

“Why are you bringing the mood down, my dude? It’s gonna be one hell of a party, and I’m gonna need you to steer me back to my room after my fifth Chardonnay.” Taako grinned up at the boy, now steadily balanced on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

Angus grinned back, suddenly realizing he didn’t have to be the world’s greatest detective to figure out that he was a part of the team.

 

“You can count on me, Sirs!”


End file.
